Project X-02
by a ship nerd
Summary: Historical AU similar to Selaxes 'Red Tails and Wilde Skys'. The Year is 1943, a Predator Axis genetic Experiment has gone wrong. Project X-02 is on the loose, and it has access to technology decades ahead of its time. The Allies and the Axis will have to put their diffrences aside to defete this foe.
1. Prologe

**This story takes place in a universe similar to Selaxes 'Red Tails and Wilde Skies'. (Go check it out if you haven't, it's a great story.)**

I guess I should start at the beginning.

It was during the Predator Axis War, with the Predator Axis' advance finally being stalled and halted for the first time since the war began. It was a moral booster for many of the Allies' soldiers, and a disappointment for the Axis Generals. The Allies, were finally beginning to push the Predator Axis back.

Then _they_ arrived.

They came from an island deep out to sea that was technically controlled by the Predator Axis up until 1938. Just a year before the war started. Although Zootopian scientists were also on the island along with secrets so secure that the guards that were posted there were not allowed to leave the island. Had everything on the island gone to the Axis' plan, they would never have been allowed to leave after their arrival. The secrets and experiments inside were supposed be slowly fed back to the mainland, to help the war that the Axis were planing.

But all did not go according to plan.

From December 4 to December 7 1938, there was a revolt on the island. One thing that the scientists were experimenting on was a genetic experiment, using a principle similar to cloning. It was originally known as Bio-Fusion. The combining of various animal species' DNA to create what many hoped would become the perfect workers, spies, or soldiers. The genetic project began in 1936 when the Olympics were held in Berlin. Many of the competitors' DNA was 'collected' in samples and brought back to the island.

It took over a year of consistent failures, a nonstop wave of dead losses; that last one being both literally and figuratively; before they finally created a mix of two species that were supposedly impossible to mix. Originally, the scientists would never have considered to mix what actually turned out to work; as the species were natural enemies; but they were getting desperate. Pluss they were running out of DNA to test on. Over a year of genetic experiments was not very good for DNA.

Anyway, the genetic experiment that created the first real success was labeled 'Project X-02'. And the scientific name of the animal was dubbed: Vulpes Oryctolagus Cuniculus. **(bonus points if you can figure out what that is without looking anything up)**

The island had appeared in 1918, just before the end of the first great war. Underwater earthquakes and volcanic eruptions caused the land mass that became the island above the water, where it will remain for centuries. It was too late for the Axis to make use of the island's immense natural resources as the war came to an end. However, they managed to keep the island a secret and began various experiments on it throughout the 20 years it was in their possession.

 **A/N: this was just the first 'Journal' segment of this story. There will be more, and individual characters. Please review for more!**


	2. The Awakening

**The Awakening.**

" _Are these the ones you talked about Dr?"_

" _Ja, zey are our virst successful hybrid. Ve've labeled zem Project X-02." (Yes, they are our first successful hybrid, we've labeled them Project X-02)_

" _Hmmmm…"_

…

" _Do tell Dr. What made you think that these two DNA mixtures would work?"_

" _Ve didn't. At least, not at virst. Zey vere created in a laz deech effort az ve vere running out of DNA to test on." (We didn't. at least, not at first. they were created in a last ditch effort as we were running out of DNA to test on)_

" _You really must work on your english Dr. I fear hardly anyone can understand what you're saying."_

" _Zat is not_ _meine_ _main concern. Vat is, is before us." (That is not my main concern. what is, is before us)_

" _They look older than I expected. Why are you keeping them in these artificial wombs?"_

" _Because, zey need to be mature enough vor us to test zeir vesical und mental abilities. Othervise, ve vill have to vait years to understand zeir limits. Zese experiments, zese Fox-Rabbits, are meine masterpiece." (because they need to be mature enough for us to test their physical and mental abilities. otherwise, we will have to wait years to understand their limits. these experiments, these Fox-Rabbits, are my masterpiece.)_

" _You must be so proud Dr."_

" _Ja, I am. You know, zey can hear our converzation vight now?" (yes i am. You know, they can hear our conversation right now?)_

" _They can hear us?"_

" _Ja, every verd. Zey are conscious, even in zeir vombs. It's how ve are teaching zem vile zey are growing." (Yes, every word. they are conscious, even in their wombs. It's how we are teaching them while they are growing)_

" _I see. Are they all one gender, or are some of them different?"_

" _Ve have zix malez und zix femalez. But it dozent veally matter. Ve're going to zeterilize zem a vile after zey are born." (We have 6 males and 6 females. But it dosent really matter. We're going to sterilize them a while after they are born)_

" _If you don't mind me asking Dr. why sterilize them?"_

" _Ve can't have kinder vunning avound, zey'll get in ze vay of testing! X-02 are tools, nothing more! Zey are not prey or Pred! Zey may be alive, but zey have no vights und no vorth! Don't question_ _meine methods!" (We can't have kits running around, they'll get in the way of testing! X-02s are tools, nothing more! they are not prey or pred! they may be alive, but they have no rights and no worth! Don't question my methods!)_

 _"All right, I'm sorry for asking. I was just curious."_

" _Curiozity is a poizon for soldiers. It leads to orders being queztioned und not followed. Zey can't be curious und be soldiers at ze zame time!" (Curiosity is a poison for soldiers. it leads to orders being questioned and not followed. they cant be curious and be soldiers at the same time!)_

" _Again, I'm sorry."_

" _Vell I zink zat is ze end of ze tour. Go on, I'll come vith you in a moment Ms. Bellvether." (Well I think that is the end of the tour. Go on, I'll come with you in a moment Ms. Bellwether)_

" _Of course, Dr. Lionheart._

 _(Metal grate footsteps, door closes)_

" _Ju are all going to make me vich. Just vait, und do as ju are all told, und I might just zpare jor lives!" (You are all going to make me rich. Just wait, and do as you are all told, and I might just spare your lives!)_

 _(maniacal laughter, door closes.)_

The Dr; Dr Lionheart; thought we were too stupid at the time to know and understand what he said. We knew. And we were not happy. They packed 16 years worth of growth, maturity, and knowledge into a span of just a few weeks. Every night after the day we were born, we would meet in secret, and prepare.

Hard to imagine isn't it? 12 Fox-Rabbits vs the entire island's security. We had planned our revolt from day one, and we were taught how to use everything the island. I must say, some of the things they had on that island were unbelievable.


	3. Revolt

**Revolt**

December 4, 1938

Axis controlled island Projektressource (Project Resource)

Canidae walked down the hall with a smile on her face. She was in the main underground shelter and was surrounded by steel catwalks, concrete walls, pipes, and various other things that made up the inside of the underground fortress. The fortress stretched underground for miles; up, down, and across and virtually every direction between them.

The occasional hiss of a cloud of steam or the werring of a generator could be heard as she walked down the hall; the sound accompanied by the rubber soles of her boots on the metal grated catwalk. A hyena walked down the same hall, heading in the opposite direction. Canidae's smile disappeared; knowing what was coming.

The hyena glanced down at her for a moment, and muttered: "Freak" under his breath. Canidae shut her eyes, stopped walking, and sucked in a breath. That was a name everyone liked to use to describe her kind. She let the breath out through her nose, then forced the smile she had on back onto her face.

She wouldn't have to worry about that for much longer, none of her kind would. That detail brought a _genuine_ smile to her face. She then continued forward, heading to her target. Before she opened the door, she checked the inside of her over coat one last time. Checking to be sure what she brought was ready, she opened the door, and walked inside.

She shut the door behind her as the other mammal in the room looked up from his desk.

 _What does_ she _want?_ He thought as he laid eyes on the Fox-Rabbit. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here, freak?"

There was an audible click as he heard the door lock, she hadn't even turned to him yet. "This room is sound proof right?" she asked as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah… why?"

Her smile grew. "Good."

She grabbed the tool in her coat's pocket, and pulled it out as she spun around, pointing the barrel at the mammal. "Good. I won't have to worry about someone hearing your screams."

He flinched in shock, the Fox-Rabbit before him held a suppressed walther ppk, and was pointing it right at him. She chuckled once at his surprise, then pulled the trigger.

She missed his head by an inch or more and he fell out of his chair onto the floor. He took in quick breaths as he tried to get back up. He stopped when he saw the Fox-Rabbit standing above him on his desk. Her smile was enormous and their eyes locked as she pointed her pistol at him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"What does this look like? I'm here to kill you."

His eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked.

She just laughed.

"Are you really _that_ stupid? Fine, as the only one in the room with a brain, I'll tell you. We're taking over the island, and we're going to take control of everything on it to expand our species. Besides, why would we spare those who looks at us like freaks, and don't even try to hide it?"

He came to what he thought was a sudden realisation, and he hoped it was enough to spare his life. "Y-you can't kill all of us." A mask in the form of a smile appeared on his face. "Y-you won't. Even if you had the numbers you still don't know how to work half of the advanced machinery and weapons we have. It's not like you're smart enough to figure it out anyway." He had a cocky smile on his face. She frowned, then smiled again before she began to chuckle loudly.

She then laughed again, and his smile disappeared.

"We know more than _just_ what you have taught us you know. Not to mention how much you actually did teach us was a lot more than I'm sure either of us anticipated. Plus, everything we don't know we can still learn from the notes you all have left us. And besides, we both know that the island has a skeleton crew. Not to mention you all treat us like we're nothing- no… less than nothing. In other words, you all have left us the means and drive to start our own nation."

She laughed one last time in his presence, then pulled the trigger for the second time.

And this time, she didn't miss.


	4. What Were They Doing?

Nothing really changed that much outside of the island once the revolt occurred. At least, not in Zootopia. The Predator Axis didn't intend to begin the war when they did. They had lost control of the island, and all communications were cut off from it. They dispatched a ship to find out what the heck was going on, only for it to come under attack from the coastal defences on the island.

The Axis more or less panicked.

They had been building up their war machine, and were extremely paranoid that the Zootopians would discover their plans. So when they lost communication with the island, they assumed that it had been captured by the Zootopians. So they launched the war prematurely, trying to dig deep into Zootopian territory before the city could make use of the research and technology.

Little did they know that one of their projects had actually revolted and taken the island for themselves.

Fox-Rabbits. Who would have thought?

Strangely enough, they actually have a lot of interesting, 'perks' I guess you could call them. They have the fox's eyes, which means night vision. Their body resembles that of a rabbit. Which means strong legs to carry a lot of weight, and they also are able to handle strong kickback from a gun because of it. Their ears are slightly smaller than that of a rabbit's, but their hearing is still incredible. Their diet can consist of either a herbivore or carnivore's diet, as they have canine teeth and a very adaptable stomach. They have large feet, which adds even further to their stability. But they can be as quiet and shifty as a fox. Not to mention they have claws.

They have claws on their feet, which can help them grip what's below them better on slick ground. The claws on their paws are also that of a fox's. It allows them to have some means of defence, even when all others have failed them. Heck, many were even taught how to pick certain locks with just their claws.

And they also are fast. Really fast. They run as fast as a rabbit, not surprising considering their form. You almost wouldn't be able to tell what they were if it wasn't for their coat. The red coat of a fox, on the body of a rabbit. Not to mention their minds work as fast as their bodies.

While their minds don't work _as_ fast as a Rabbit's, it still works extremely fast. Their minds are efficient, and they excel at many subjects. If you met a Fox-Rabbit with a GPA of 2.5 or lower, they would legally be considered, well, stupid. It's difficult to say why exactly this is, but this is a species that was created to be the perfect worker, servant, or soldier we're talking about here. So, I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

Anyway, for a while the war proceeded as you would expect the war would. Then it all changed in the autumn of 1943.


	5. Negotiations

October 29: 1943

Neutral country of Reptilia

Capital Hall

There in the Capital Hall, leaders and Generals from both Zootopia and the Allies sat in the same room as the leaders from the Predator Axis. They each stared at each other in silence. Understandably, the tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, and each creature could hear their own individual heartbeat.

Mayor Bellwether slowly took a deep breath, then broke the silence.

"All right, we both know why we're here. Let's begin."

The leader of the Predator Axis simply nodded. "Ja. Let us begin. Now, I assume in the invitation you sent us you meant what you said?"

Bellwether blinked in surprise. "What are you talking about? You sent a message to _us_ saying you wanted to talk in neutral territory about making a peace treaty."

"Nein! What do mutton chops take me for?! An mindless idiot like the rest of you prey?!"

"What did you just call me?!"

It was at this moment that the door to the room flew open. The early morning light spilled into the room from the windows behind it, and the occupants of the room were blinded for a moment. After the moment passed, they were able to make out a small silhouette.

"We called you all here," a female voice said as it walked forward and entered the room. The door was shut behind her, and the occupants were able to finally make out exactly what _she_ was. There were more than a few gasps for various different reasons, and she stopped in the center of the room with a smile.

"My family calls me Candi. Daughter of Canidae, and Lagomore. My species is Vulpes Oryctolagus Cuniculus. Common name: Fox-Rabbit. I am a courier, here to deliver a message from our fearless leaders, the 37s." She had a bubbly personality, a smile was seemingly plastered to her face permanently. It was just a matter of deciphering what kind of smile it was to figure out her mood.

She was something else, I could speak from experience. Even the horrors of war didn't seem to traumatically effect her.

In the Capital Hall, whispers, murmurs, and a few shouts sounded out from the crowd. The majority had never seen a Fox-Rabbit before, but there were a few, from both sides, that had. They were partly horrified to see one.

"Excuse me?" Candi tried. "I'm trying to- ah screw it," she said as she pulled a Luger p08 out of her inner coat before firing one round in the air. The others in the room screamed and flinched back. She fired one more round into the air, then they all fell silent.

"Good. Now that I have your attention…" she said as she put her gun back in its holster. "...our leaders have organised this meeting with both nations together to deliver our intent. In one of your nation's possessions is a scientist named Dr. D.S. Wolfenstein. He is a grey wolf and was the lead scientist on island Projektressource. The island our species was created on and now inhabits. The point is, he is the only one that managed to escape the island. And we know for a fact that he has to be on one of your countries."

"And how would you know that?" Dawn Bellwether asked as she stood up. There was a murmur of agreement. Candi just laughed.

"Think about it," Candi started again. "If he came to the Predator Axis, he would either be given access to a place where he could continue his research; or he would be arrested for allowing the island to be taken over by an experiment everyone considered inferior. If we assume that he thought that he would receive the latter, then he would go to Zootopia. He could change his name, and easily find a remote place to live."

"Get to the point!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Very well. Our message is this: 'Deliver Dr. Wolfenstein to us by the end of the next month; alive." She was about to go on when someone in the crowd started laughing.

"I'm sorry," the mammal said as he began to calm down. "I just can't take a cute little freak like you seriously."

His laughing came to a slow and awkward stop when he realised that no one else was laughing, and when he noticed the look Candi was giving him. She was staring at him, her smile held a different tone that it was before. It was giving off a different vibe, and they had no idea how much she wanted to pull her pistol out again and shoot him right between his eyes. Her paw was twitching, begging to grab the gun. She held back against the urge and she held her smile. She clenched a fist, and went back to being serious.

"Like I was saying: 'Deliver Dr Wolfenstein to us by the end of the next month; alive. That goes for both the Allies, and the Axis. Failure to do as we say will be regarded as a declaration of war.'"

More murmurs.

"War against what?" Another member of the crowd asked as he rose to his feet. "What country are you?!"

"Millennium," she replied. "The nation of Fox-Rabbits. The island that will last for 1,000 years."

…

Make a long story short, no one could find him. He had escaped the island on last day of the revolt, just after more than 80% of the island's guards, scientists, and other workers were killed. He had taken a small and fast patrol boat off the island and escaped back to the mainland. Some others tried to escape the island on a destroyer, but it had been rigged with explosives by the Fox-Rabbits beforehand.

It sank with no survivors.

Sure enough, after November passed they declared war on both Zootopia and the Predator Axis simultaneously. They didn't invade the mainland, for three years not a single F.R. (Fox-Rabbit) soldier stepped on the mainland after the declaration. But there were airstrikes. They had technology decades ahead of their time, one of their most prominent designs was a type of jet powered flying wing.

There were two designs that were used during the war. The type 2 F.B. jet was sleek and slender, its wings were steeply swept back, it had dual jet engines in the fuselage, and because of that it was the fastest jet throughout the entire war. It was designed for high speed/high altitude interception. It was equipped with 4 cannons and 4 machine guns in the nose of the plane. It was powerful, fast, and could knock virtually anything out of the sky. Even the B-17 flying fortress couldn't hold up against it.

The Type 3 F.R. jet looked similar in appearance, but its functions were completely different. It was shorter, the wings were swept back at a less extreme angle, and the flight controls covered the entire trailing edge of the wing. This made it beyond maneuverable. It could out turn, out roll, out climb, and out run any version of the Spitfire that ever existed. It had 2 cannons and 2 machine guns in its nose. It worked best at low and medium altitudes.

They had other aircraft too; jet powered attacker aircraft equipped with explosive ammunition in cannons with high powered unguided rockets, and enormous other aircraft designs that were made possible with jet technology. Their largest one was able to carry at least 500 paratroops, not that they were used in the three years after the declaration.

With their air attacks, they were able to blockade everything on both sides of the war. They destroyed factories that created war supplies. They wrecked the railways that brought supplies to the front lines, and knocked down roads and bridges between the sections of the cities. Both sides militaries was reduced to an estimated 1/16 of their power.

And all the while the 37's (named so as they were the first 12 to be created, in 1937) continued to send radio messages to the leaders on both sides of the war. They kept saying that if the wolf Dr. Death Shead Wolfenstein was delivered to the F.R. authorities they would pull out their forces and leave.

They even secretly told the Zootopian mayor that if he was delivered they would assist in ending the Predator Axis. And they meant it. They hated the Axis, the whole island did.

The Allies and Axis had other plans. They gathered together to discuss how they were going to take the island, and even put a force together to do it.


	6. Battle For The Island Part: 1

Dawn, May 29, 1946

The North Sea, enroute for the Fox-Rabbit nation Millennium.

Captain Judy Hopps opened her eyes as the dawning sun appeared on the horizon. Through the flight deck side window, she could see dozens of Allied and Axis planes; all flying in formation together. There were more Allied planes than Axis, but that was likely because the Axis had tried an aerial assault on the island. Only for them to be all wiped out by the enemy flak guns.

She recalled the plans for the operation. The first wave of the Combined powers' assault on the island started with the high altitude bombers. Every B-17 that could get off the ground and carry a payload were flying above the operational range of Millennium's automattic 88mm flak cannons. They knew they would come under attack by Millennium's high speed interceptors, but they hoped that their sheer numbers would be enough to get about ⅓ of the bombers to their target. Escorted by P-51s and what was left of the Luftwaffe, their target was the 88mm automatic flak cannons that could fire a shell every 1.3 seconds. There were dozens lining the coast. The plan called for anywhere from 24 to 36 cannons to be destroyed in a specific area.

After that, the few ships that were left from the Combined powers' Navies would shell the coast. Their job was to eliminate the rest of the cannons in the area and act as AA platforms for when the second wave of planes came in. This wave was comprised of a type of low flying modified B-24 bombers. The fuselages of the planes were widened to double their width, and their tail gun, side guns, and belly guns were removed. Their top guns were still there, and their front turret was upgraded with four 50 caliber machineguns. The planes didn't carry bombs, instead they carried up to 80 paratroopers, or 2.3 literal tons of cargo. Mostly weapons, ammo, and other supplies. It was loaded through a cargo ramp at the back of the plane. They needed to quickly unload everything once they got to the island as the resources in the planes were really all they had. Once they got to the island, the troops were pretty much on their own. They were throwing everything they had into this operation. The transports were being escorted by P-38s and Spitfires. Some of the experienced pilots from various squadrons, like the Red Tails, were flying the transports. It was do or die.

Judy was in one of transports, alongside Captain Nick Wilde. They flew a cargo version of the plane. They were the lead aircraft in this operation, near the center of the formation. She looked forward out the windshield, and as she did she heard Nick from the pilot seat beside her.

"You awake Judy? Keep your eyes open, you never know when-" _***BANG***_ All of a sudden, deafening explosions sounded out around the aircraft. Plumbs of black debris began popping up all around the formation. "Oh shit!" Nick yelled. "Flak, flak!" He jammed the controls around, trying to avoid the clouds of death.

"Where's all this flak coming from?!" Judy demanded.

"Where do you think?! The island! We must have lost more bombers than we anticipated! Looks like they couldn't take out all the guns they wanted!" There was another bang at the right wing and an alarm sounded in the cockpit. "Dang it. We got a fire. Judy! Go back and clamp off the fuel lines for the starboard engines! Do it quickly or we loose the whole wing!"

Judy sprang up from her seat and ran out of the flight deck. She grabbed pliers and some bailing wire, then ran to fuel line compartment. She crawled inside the passage, and quickly found the lines to the engines on fire. She clamped them off before the fire could spread, but it also shut down those engines.

"All right!" Nick called from the flight deck. "The fire's out but we're losing altitude. Jettison everything you can out of the cargo hold or we'll slam right into the ocean!"

Judy didn't need to respond. She ran further back into the plane and saw the the large rear cargo door open. She pulled a knife out of her coat, and began to cut the straps holding the cargo to the deck.

"Hurry! We're skimming the water!" Nick called out. Judy paused for a moment as she saw the ocean right past the door, and the white foam the plane created as it skimmed over the surface. She quickly went back to work. When the last strap was cut, the cargo all slid out the door into the ocean. The cargo bay door closed and the plane rose above the water.

"All right! We're climbing now! Return to the cockpit."

As she walked back to the cockpit, a flak shell exploded beside the plane, opening a hole in it. The blast knocked Judy to the floor, but she wasn't badly hurt. She groaned as she pulled herself off the floor.

"You alright?!" Nick called out. Judy walked back to the cockpit and said: "I'm alright."

Nick leaned forward over the controls, seeing something far ahead of them. "What the heck?" he whispered. It wasn't until the bullets began to ricochet off the nose of their plane that Nick realised what they were. "Jets!" he cried as Type 3 F.R. Dogfight jets scattered around them.

"Judy, hop into the front turret! Clean kills, mind our friendlies!" Judy didn't hesitate as the door to the turret opened. She slid into the compartment and grabbed the gun controls, taking aim at the F.R. planes. She could hear the screams of the jets as they screeched around the plane.

Pulling the triggers, the four 50 caliber machine guns opened up, tearing apart any plane that got in the way. Not a long time after that, 4 jets had fallen out of the sky. She continued firing, taking out as many of the bandits as she could.

" _Good show!"_ another crew called out over the radio. " _That bandit was about to offer me a very snug haircut."_ She smiled at the accent for a moment, then continued the mission.

"You hear the engines on those things?" Nick called from behind her. The sound of the jet engines was unmistakeable, planes with those engines had plagued the city for three years. The city had slowly fallen into turmoil and decay. Means of travel and factories that were creating the war machine were the biggest targets. They needed to put a stop to it, that's why they were here.

That's why Judy was currently in a turret, in a cargo plane, over the ocean, heading toward an island inhabited by Fox-Rabbits hybrids, and shooting at jets with machine guns. She didn't even have time to contemplate how strange and yet amazing it sounded.

She didn't have time, as she hear Nick call out from behind her. "Right in front of us Judy! Shoot, Shoot!" She looked forward and saw a jet charging right at her. She turned the guns on it, and open fired. It wasn't enough. The last thing Judy knew was hearing Nick yell: "Ah shit!" before the plane slammed into the turret and blew her back into the flight deck.

Then the world faded and went black as she fell unconscious.


End file.
